Various devices may be utilized to control and/or manage a space of a building (e.g., a house, an office building, etc.) In some examples, a thermostat can be utilized to monitor temperature within the building and control other devices such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. For example, a thermostat can monitor the temperature of a space of the building and change a temperature setpoint of the space of the building if the space should be conditioned.
Conditioning of a space can be based on outdoor weather conditions. In some examples, the space may be heated when an indoor air temperature is lower than a setpoint temperature of the space. In some examples, the space may be cooled when the indoor air temperature is higher than a setpoint temperature of the space.